Honeymoon
by Smarty 94
Summary: Max and Roxanne go on their honeymoon, but are forced to find a weapon by Lothor. Meanwhile; Shadow and Duncan pull off a con that upsets a bunch of mob bosses.
1. Lothor

Max and Roxanne were at the airport; going through the security scan.

"A Honeymoon at Hawaii." said Max.

Roxanne smiled.

'G sure got us great gifts for that." She said.

"Amen." said Max.

He pulled out his Gosei Weapon Summoner and placed it on the conveyor belt.

"I hope we don't have to battle anyone for this honeymoon, I want some relaxation." said Max.

Roxanne smiled at her husband.

"Same here." She said, "Plus it would be a good vacation."

"I'll cross my fingers to that." said Max.

Max went passed the metal detector and removed his Gosei Weapon Summoner from the conveyor belt and placed it on his belt.

Roxanne came through and grabbed her stuff.

Max smiled.

"Lets get going honey." Max said.

They went to the airplane and entered it.

Later; their plane landed at Hawaii. The two were now at the baggage claim looking for their luggage.

Max and Roxanne grabbed their bags and went off.

However unknown to them Vexacus saw this.

"Hello, what do we have here." said Vexacus.

He saw the Gosei Weapon Summoner.

"Interesting, the legends are true. Lothor's going to want to hear about this." said Vexacus.

He vanished.

On Lothor's ship; Lothor was wearing only a pair of underwear and singing in front of a mirror.

"Shake your whammy fanny funky song funky song, shake your whammy fanny fu-unky song." Lothor sang.

Vexacus appeared.

"Lorthor." Said Vexacus.

Lothor saw Vexacus and screamed like a little girl.

He screamed so loud that even Galactus heard him when he was about to eat a planet.

"What was that?" said Galactus.

Back on Lothor's ship; Lothor stopped screaming.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" said Lothor.

Vexicus looked at the readers in shocked.

"Ok I know he was my rival turned boss, but that creeped me out." Vexacus said.

He turned to Lothor.

"Forgive me, but I've got important news." Said Vexacus.

"Important that you had to interrupt private time?" said Lothor.

"The Gosei Weapon Summoner does exist." Said Vexacus.

Lothor is shocked.

"What?" said Lothor.

Vexacus smiled.

"The Gosei Weapon Summoner has been found. It's in possession of someone." Said Vexacus.

Lothor did some thinking.

"If it's in possession of someone, then we can use the person to find a mysterious Gosei Card." Said Lothor, "One that no man has ever been able to get their hands on."

Vexscus is confused.

"Sir?" said Vexacus.

"It's said to have lots of powers." Said Lothor.

Vexicus smiled.

"How about we send a monster?" He asked.

Lothor smiled.

"We'll go with it to earth to find the Gosei weilder." Said Lothor.

Vexicus smiled.

"Right Lothor." He said.


	2. Fat Tony

At Toon City High School; Shadow was getting on his motorcycle. He started it up just as a newspaper flew into his face.

He removed it and saw an article.

"Fat Tony leaves Springfield and moves operations to Toon City." Shadow read.

Shadow huffed.

"Not my problem." said Shadow.

He threw the paper in the recycling bin and started his motorcycle again.

He soon drove off.

Duncan exited the school and saw the same newspaper article.

"Another mob boss in Toon City? What's next?" said Duncan.

He went over to a black Grand Torino with a white skull on the hood and got into the drivers seat.

"I hope Fat Drago does not find out." He said.

He started up the car and drove off.

Later; Duncan parked his car in the mansions garage.

He got out of the car and saw his girl Courtney.

"Hey babe, what's up?" said Duncan.

'Did you hear?" said Courtney.

"Yeah, Fat Tony's now in Toon City." said Duncan.

Courtney sighed.

"How does he do stuff like this?" said Courtney.

"Outside help." said Duncan, "He finds someone outside of state to get him out of state he's in."

The two hugged.

The two entered the hallway leading to the stairs and saw Spongebob was nailing wood to the doors like mad.

The two are confused

"Do I want to know?" said Duncan.

"Gangsters are coming." said Spongebob.

He then screamed and ran off.

"Well, he's normal." said Duncan.

"Yep." Courtney said.

Dawn and Brick who were holding hands came in saw this.

"Why is the door nailed in?" said Brick.

"SpongeBob. Why are you and Dawn holding hands?" Courtney asked.

"We're dating." Dawn said.

"Didn't see that coming." said Duncan.

He left the room and entered the living room.

He sat down next to Shadow and turned on the TV.

Shadow saw Duncan

"Fat Tony's now in town." said Shadow.

"I know." said Duncan.

He sighed.

"He can pull off a good job anytime. It's not like we can do the same thing." said Duncan.

Shadow looked at Duncan confused.

"What?" said Shadow.

Duncan realized something.

"Wait a minute, we can pull off a good con." Said Duncan.

Later; the two were at an abandoned car wash.

Shadow is confused.

"Why an abandoned car wash?" said Shadow.

"The customers will think that their cars will be washed, instead, they'll get their car parts stolen, it's fool proof." Said Duncan.

Shadow is shocked.

"Are you crazy? Scratch that Izzy is crazy. But this is crazy even for her." He said.

"We're just going to one up Fat Tony." Said Duncan.

Now Shadow is shocked.

'Ok that is crazy even for our crazy friends in the manor." Shadow said.

"You know you want to." Said Duncan.

Shadow sighed.

"Fine." Said Shadow.

He looks at the readers.

"Eh, why not." Said Shadow.

A limo drove over to the car wash.

"Hello, our first customer. One that pays good money." Said Duncan, "Time to get to work."

Shadow grinned.

The two entered the car wash and came out in white under shirts, blue jeans and black rubber boots. They even had fake mustaches on. They went to the front of the limo.

"Hello good sir, welcome to the Zucchini Brothers Car Wash. How can I help you?" Duncan said in an Italian accent.

The window rolled down, and Chef Hatchet was driving it.

"Make this thing spotless." Said Chef Hatchet, "My boss needs to get to an awards show happening in town."

"Right away. We'll get it done faster than you can say Ravioli." Said Duncan.

Chef is confused.

"You look familiar." He said.

Duncan did some thinking.

"You must be thinking of someone else." Said Duncan, "My name is Linguini, that's my brother Lasagna."

"How's it going?" Shadow said in an Italian accent.

"Just get this thing washed." Said Chef Hatchet.

He walked off.

Duncan turned to Shadow.

"Okay Shadow, let's get to work. We're going to need a lug nut wrench, pliers, socket wrenches, screws, and a bunch of cardboard." Duncan said in his normal accent.

"Sure thing." Shadow said in his normal accent.

Duncan smiled.

They both left and returned with all the supplies and got to work on removing the tires.

Later; they placed the last of their cardboard on the fake limo and used a very big dryer.

hadow sighed.

"Don't ya think we should have worked on the Limo?" He asked

"No, I like to see Chris McLean suffer." Said Duncan.

Chef Hatchet returned and saw the fake limo.

"It's clean." Said Chef.

He pulled out lots of money and gave it to Duncan before getting in the fake car. For some reason, it started to drive away.

Duncan pulled out a box full of rabbit food and gave it to a bunny rabbit on the ground.

"Plan ahead." Said Duncan.

"You've got a bunch of rabbits that make the fake cars go?" said Shadow.

"No that was very unexpected." Duncan said, "How did that move?"

"Cardboard's very light." Said Shadow.

"Yeah." Said Duncan.

They noticed a bunch of cars were lined up.

"Business is-a booming." Duncan said in his Italian accent.

Later, at Fat Tony's hideout; Fat Tony was talking to one of his guys.

"So these car wash people took car parts instead and left you with a cardboard car operated by rabbits?" said Fat Tony.

Fat Tony's Men were scared.

"Yes." Said one of the guys.

Fat Tony did some thinking.

"Now every mob boss will be very unhappy." Said Fat Tony.

A cell phone rang and one of the gangsters picked up his ringing cell phone.

"Oh man, every mob boss is very unhappy." Said the guy.

"Well if these guys steal our car parts, then we'll have them build a car for us." Said Fat Tony.


	3. Forced to Help

Back in Hawaii; Max and Roxanne were relaxing on the beach.

"What a nice day to relax huh?" Max asked.

His wife smiled.

"Sure is. We should thank G." She said.

"Amen." said Max.

Soon a waiter that looks like Alpha came by.

"May I take your order?" He asked.

Max smiled.

"A smoothie with two straws please." Max asked.

The robot smiled.

'Will do," He said and left.

However unknown to them Vexacus was watching.

"Yes there they are." He said as he looked threw his telescope, "The married couple."

He put the telescope down.

"Time to send an army of Kelzacks." Said Vexacus, "And my monster."

Back with Max and Roxanne; they were waiting on their smoothie when Max heard something.

Max turned to Roxanne.

"SSSSHHH." Said Max.

He pulled out his Gosei Weapon Summoner and pulled out the Mega Blaster card. He opened the device up, placed the card in it before closing the device.

The Mega Blaster appeared in his hands.

Roxanne is confused.

"Honey what is wrong?" She asked.

"Something's coming." Said Max.

He looked around and saw a Kelzack emerging from the ocean. He shot it.

Roxanne is shocked.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Bad news." Said Max.

A whole bunch of Kelzacks started to show up and Max shot at them.

Soon the phone rang and Roxanne answered it.

"Hello?" said Roxanne.

A Split screen appears and it was G along with Debbie, Heidi and Bach at school during Lunch.

"Hey Roxanne." G said. "How is the Honey Moon going?"

Before she can say anything; the phone was destroyed by a slash.

"Oh boy." Said Roxanne.

Max now had his Dragon Sword out and was slashing at the Kelzacks.

The four friends were confused.

"Is Max battling someone?" Bash asked.

"Why do you ask?" said G.

"Because the split screen is still in the way." Said Bash.

Max pushed the split screen to the side, crushing the other four, and making the scene go away.

"That's better." Said Max.

He then saw an alien heading his way.

The alien looked like Treacheron but his outfit was red.

Max is shocked.

"What?" said Max.

"Try this on for size." Said the alien.

He charged at Max, and slashed him. Max fell on the ground and got on his knees.

He tried to get back on his feet.

But the monster flew to him.

He attacked Max once more.

Max got up, and was about to put the Phoenix Shot card in the Gosei Weapon Summoner, but saw Lothor was holding Roxanne with a knife to her throat.

"If you know what's good for your wife, you won't do anything stupid." Said Lothor.

Max is shocked.

'What should I do?' He thought.

Max looked at Lothor with angry before sighing. He closed the Weapon Summoner.

Lothor smiled.

"That's a good boy." Said Lothor.

Max is mad.

'Now let go of my wife." He ordered.

"No, you're going to help me find a Gosei Card." Said Lothor.

Max became confused.

"A what?" said Max.

"Gosei Card, the same cards you've been using to fight evil forces. But this card will be used for evil." Said Lothor.

Max became shocked.

"What?" said Max.

"That's right, this Gosei Card is said to hold so much powers that it'll take control of the first person that uses it." Said Lothor, "But with you in possession of the Gosei Weapon Summoner, I'll have you under my control."

Roxanne is now shocked.

"We just go_t married." Said Roxanne.

Lothor smirked.

"Might have been a beautiful ceremony, but you're helping me out." Said Lothor.

A Kelzack placed plasma cuffs on Max's arms.

"Now let's go." Lothor said.

With that they all left.

However; the same waiter appeared with a smoothie with two straws appeared and saw that Max and Roxanne were gone.

"Not again. This is the 20th time this week." Said the waiter.


	4. Forced to Build a Car

Duncan and Shadow were closing up their fake car wash. Duncan pulled the car entry way down.

"Well, quitting time for the week. Have to return to School tomorrow and rot our brains with non-useful stuff." said Duncan.

Shadow became mad.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"What? Nothing bad is going to happen to us." Said Duncan.

A gas grenade appeared next to their feet before it exploded. They both passed out.

Later; they woke up in a dark room each tide to a chair back to back.

"Wow, we must have upset a lot of people." Said Duncan.

Shadow is mad.

"Gee you think?" He asked.

Fat Tony emerged from the shadows and went in front of Duncan.

"You did." Said Fat Tony.

Duncan smirked.

"Fat Tony, I presume." Said Duncan.

Fat Tony smirked.

"You guessed right. I was also known as Fit Tony." He said.

"Then you became the new Fat Tony because the original fat guy died of a heart attack from being betrayed. Than you gained an eating habit and became the new Fat Tony." Said Duncan.

"Yes, that's how it went. You stole car parts from me." Said Tony.

"And?" said Duncan.

"You're not even Italian. You're actually Americans." Said Fat Tony.

"I'm Canadian." Said Duncan.

"And I'm from another planet." Shadow said.

"Whatever. You stole car parts from my cars, and now you have to build me a new car." Said Fat Tony.

Duncan is mad.

"And what if we don't?" said Duncan.

"This." Said Fat Tony.

He drew out a pistol and shot one of his guys in the heart, killing him before he fell to the ground. Two other guys dragged the dead body out of the room.

Duncan and Shadow are shocked and scare.

So scared they wet themselves.

Fat Tony saw this.

"You'd better build me the bat mobile from the 1966 tv series in 36 hours." Said Fat Tony.

He cut the ropes before leaving the room.

"Also sorry about that. I guess seeing me kill someone is too much." He said and turned to one of his men, "Hey get them some dry pants."

His guy left the room and returned with a pair of tan cargo pants.

Fat Tony and the same guy left the room as a bunch of car parts fell in the room.

Duncan became mad.

"This is going to suck." Said Duncan.


	5. Gosei Fighters

Back with Max; he and his wife were taken to a cave by Lothor and his goons. They entered the cave and saw lots of Kelzack heads.

"Here we are. The place where the Gosei Card is hidden. I've tried to get it, but I've always been a failure." said Lothor, "I've already lost 100 Kelzacks."

A slicing sound was heard as well as a screaming. A Kelzack head came flying out.

"Make that 101." said Lothor.

Even Vexacus was grossed out.

"Why do I even bother?" said Vexacus.

"Kind of reminds me of Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade." Said Max.

Lothor walked over to Max.

"You're going to get that card for me. To make sure you don't do anything stupid, I'm taking the Weapon Summoner from you." Said Lothor.

He removed the Gosei Weapon Summoner and belt from Max's pants. He then removed the cuffs.

"Can I have my belt back? I need it to hold my pants up." Max said as his pants fell revealing pink boxers.

Lothor gave the belt back as Max pulled his pants up. He placed the belt back on his pants.

"Now get moving or else the wife gets it." Said Lothor.

Max looked at the path and started walking towards it.

Roxanne is scared.

"He's not going to make it." She thought.

Max entered the path and started to breath very hard.

"Okay, how did Indiana Jones do it again?" said Max, "He recited a statement just before doing something."

Just then an image of Indiana Jones appeared in front of Max.

"Max." The Image of Indiana Jones said.

Max is shocked.

"Wow, I must be seeing things." Said Max.

"In a way, when I did this, I was smart enough to leap forward." Said the image.

Max did some thinking before remembering what Indiana Jones leaped from.

"YOU MEAN THIS!?" yelled Max.

He leaped forward just before two blades can appear and slice him.

Max looked at the blades.

"That explains a lot." Said Max.

Image Indiana Jones smiled.

"That is good Max Goof and I will be here to help." Image Indiana Jones said, "But you'll be on your own for when you find the Gosei Card."

"Okay." Said Max.

The left the room and entered another room with a bunch of tiles with letters on them.

"I did this once, but I had to spell out Jehovah. With an I as the J." said Indiana Jones.

Max looked at all the letters.

"Looks like I'm going to have to spell out Gosei." Said Max.

Max sighed.

"Here goes nothing." Said Max.

He saw a G and stepped on it.

Max cringed and saw nothing happened.

"Yep, I have to spell Gosei." Said Max.

He started to look at the letters.

"Now where's the O?" said Max.

He searched and saw an O on the wall.

"You've got to be kidding me." Said Max.

He went to the O and pressed it.

"Now for the S." said Max.

He saw an S on the floor and_ jumped to it, but also hit a D, causing it to fall down.

Max started to lose his balance.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Said Max.

He then got back up and smiled.

"That's a relief." Said Max.

He saw an E and jumped on it. He then saw an I and jumped on it.

"There, that's it." Said Max.

He stepped to the other side.

Meanwhile outside the villains were board.

"I'm bored." Said Vexacus.

"Tell me about it." Said Lothor.

Suddenly; an explosion was heard and a human skeleton came flying by.

Everyone is shocked.

"HOW LONG HAVE WE BEEN WAITING!?" yelled Lothor.

Back with Max; he was holding his belly.

"I knew I shouldn't have eaten all those cans of Pork and Beans before leaving." Said Max.

He soon reached a cliff with a 50 feet long canyon.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" yelled Max.

Image Indiana Jones saw this.

"When I did this, it was an invisible path to the other side." Said Image Indiana.

Max looked at the other side.

"Something like this would be a death jump. It's physically impossible for me to get to the other side. If I was one of my flying or very athletic friends, than It'd be possible." Said Max, "But I'm not too sure there is an invisible path."

He sighed.

"Well, here goes nothing." Said Max.

He stepped forward and closed his eyes in fear. He opened them and saw that he was still standing and not falling.

He is shocked.

"Wow, it did happen." Said Max.

"Now you're on your own once you enter the final room." Image Indiana Jones said before disappearing.

Max walked to the other side and placed sand on the invisible path.

He entered the final room and saw a bunch of boxes.

"Okay, the Gosei Card should be in one of these boxes." Said Max.

Image Indiana appeared.

"You're still on your own." Said Indiana before he disappeared.

Max went to a box and opened it, but nothing was in it.

"Nothing?" said Max.

He opened up another box.

"Empty as well?" said Max.

He started going through all the boxes.

30 minutes later; all the boxes were opened and Max didn't have a Gosei Card.

"Unbelievable, I spent all this time going through challenge, trying to get a Gosei Card that doesn't even exist!" Said Max.

He started throwing the boxes around, destroying them.

"HOW COULD I HAVE NOT FOUND A GOSEI CARD?! IT SHOULD BE IN HERE!" yelled Max.

He kept on throwing the boxes but stopped when he saw a mirror and his own reflection.

He looked at it for a while until he read something on the mirror.

"The Gosei Card is closer than you think." Max read.

He soon realized something.

"The card was never inside one of the boxes, but it was inside of me this whole time." Said Max.

Soon in a flash of different colored lights five cards appeared.

Max became shocked.

"Five cards?" said Max.

The flash disappeared and he saw the cards.

They looked like the Mystic Fighters, but had the heads of his Gosei Zords.

He read the words on them.

"Gosei Fighters?" said Max.

Soon he heard a Familiar voice.

"That's right Max." A voice said.

Max turned and saw Jazar.

"Jazar." Said Max.

"You now have access to the Gosei Fighters, use them wisely." Said Jazar, "For they have great powers."

Max is confused.

"What kind of power?" He asked.

Jazar smiled under his cloaked.

"In due time my pupil." Said Jazar.

He disappeared.

Max went to the way he came, but saw a path with a billboard labeled 'Quickest way back you could have taken to avoid the dangers.'

Max groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me." Said Max.

He looked at the readers.

"I know, I know. I'm a Goof." Said Max.

He walked down the other path.


	6. Built Car

Back with Duncan and Shadow; they had already got most of the 1966 Batmobile built.

"Well, that took a while, after this, I'm destroying that fake car wash." said Duncan.

Shadow looked at Duncan mad and smacked him

"You should, we got in this mess because of you." said Shadow.

Duncan placed the Bat Phone in the Batmobile and popped the hood.

He checked everything.

"Yep, everything seems to be perfect." said Duncan.

He closed the hood.

"Fat Tony, we built the car!" yelled Duncan.

Shadow is mad.

"Jerk, he can't hear you." He said.

Fat Tony entered the room.

"You built the car?" said Fat Tony.

Duncan turned to Shadow.

"You were saying?" said Duncan.

Shadow just kicked him in the nuts.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Duncan.

He turned to Fat Tony while grasping his privates.

"Now can we go?" Duncan said in a high pitched voice.

"I need to test it out first." said Fat Tony.

Soon the same Skeleton flew by shocking everyone.

"Where'd that skeleton come from?" said Shadow.

Everyone shrugged it off.

Tony started the car and it turned on. He drove forward and backwards a bit before turning the car off.

"Perfect, you built me a car. I'll let you go now." said Tony, "If you need anything, just let me know."

Duncan did some thinking.

"There is something. How much dynamite do you got? We've got a car wash to blow up." said Duncan.

Fat Tony smiled.

Later; Duncan, Shadow, and Fat Tony placed lots of boxes of C4's, TNT, and land mines on the abandoned car wash.

They went to a safe distance. Duncan went to a dynamite plunger box and grabbed the handle. He looked at Shadow and Tony before nodding.

He pushed the plunger and the car wash exploded.

The explosion was so loud that the Skeleton flew to McFists lair.

The Sorcerer was yelling at McFist.

"You keep failing to destroy the ninja. I should break off our deal!" said the Sorcerer.

The two saw the skeleton flying by and became shocked.

"Is that a skeleton?" said McFist.

Even the Sorcerer is shocked.

"How long have we been talking?" He asked.

McFist checked his watch.

"30 seconds." said McFist.

Back at the destroyed car wash.

"Now that was awesome." said Shadow.

"True." said Tony.

They heard some police sirens.

"We should get out of here." said Duncan.

The three left.


	7. New Megazord Formation

Back with Lothor's group; they were still waiting on Max. He returned.

Everyone noticed it.

"That was quicker than expected." said Lothor.

"Turns out, there was a safe path I could have taken." said Max.

Everyone fell anime style.

They got back up.

"Anyways, where's the Gosei Card." Said Lothor.

"Ooh yeah, turns out, there is no Gosei Card. You wasted your time for nothing." Said Max.

Lothor stepped towards Max.

"You're lying. You've got a Gosei Card, but I've got the Weapon Summoner." Said Lothor.

Lothor put a hand in his pockets, but couldn't find the Weapon Summoner.

"Where is it?" said Lothor.

Max pulled out the Gosei Weapon Summoner.

"I took it back without you looking." Said Max.

The villains jaw dropped.

"I'm very unpredictable." Said Max.

Vexacus turned to his alien.

"Get him." Said Vexacus.

"With pleasure." Said the alien.

He charged at Max.

Max pulled out the Dragon Sword card, opened up his device, and placed the card in it.

"Dragon Sword." Max said before closing the device, "Ready."

"Summon Dragon Sword." Said the device.

The Dragon Sword appeared and Max grabbed it.

"You'd better watch yourself, I'm an expert swordsman." Said Max.

Lothor turned to the monster.

"Take care of him." He said and vanished.

"With pleasure." Said the monster.

He drew out his own sword and charged at Max.

The two began to clash swords.

"Not bad, but I'll make it out of here alive." Said Max.

"That's what you think." Said the monster.

His sword started to glow.

He slashed at Max many times. Max fell on the ground before the monster picked him up and tossed him out of the cave.

Roxanne shielded her eyes.

Max got back on his feet.

"Enough messing around, time to use one of the new cards." Said Max.

He took out the Dragon Gosei Fighter Card and puts it in.

"Dragon Gosei Fighter." The Device said.

Soon Max is in a red Boxing Ring and the Red Dragon Gosei Zord came and flew and went in Max.

Soon his hands transformed into Two Dragon Heads.

He clashed his fists together.

Now he and the alien were in a black background with fog on the ground.

"Time to finish this." Said Max.

"You've come to the right place for your death." Said the alien.

The two started to battle.

The alien tried to attack Max, but the dog kept on punching the alien.

"Is that all you've got?" said the alien.

"No, I'm just warming up." Said Max.

He kissed his right hand.

The alien tried to slash at Max, but he punched the sword, destroying it.

"MY SWORD!" The Alien shouted.

Max continued to punch the alien.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The alien shouted.

"This rounds over." Said Max.

He spun his right hand around before it started to glow with red aura. He leaped at the alien and became covered in the red aura. The Red Dragon Zord appeared before going into Max.

He punched the alien, sending him flying.

The scene turned back into the beach and the alien fell to the ground before blowing up.

Roxanne smiled and ran to her husband.

"That was great." Said Roxanne.

"I know." Said Max.

He kissed his boxing gloves before they disappeared.

"And the best part is that I can use four other versions of it." Said Max.

On Lothor's ship; Lothor was not happy.

"Try and use a version of this." Said Lothor.

He pulled out his P.A.M and pushed some buttons.

"Scroll Of Empowerment Descend." Lothor said.

Soon a Scroll came to Earth and opened and made the alien and some Kelzaks giant.

"Ready for round two?" said the alien.

Back on Lothor's ship; Lothor turned to the readers.

"What? I decided to get the extended warranty this time." Said Lothor.

Back on Earth; Max and his wife are shocked.

"You've got to be kidding me." Said Max.

He pulled out his Gosei Great Megazord card.

"Better get this done." He said. "So that I can enjoy our honeymoon."

He opened up his device, placed the card in it before closing it.

"Gosei Great Megazord." Said the device.

The Gosei Zords appeared and Max jumped into the Red Dragon's cockpit. The zords combined into one.

Roxanne smiled and took G's Dagger out.

"Good thing G let me use his dagger." She said.

She played the dagger as the Dragonzord emerged from the water.

Both zords went to the alien and Kelzacks.

The Alien laughed.

'You think that is enough to stop me?" He asked. "Kelzaks attack, but you three stay."

Three Kelzacks looked at each other before shrugging it off.

The Kelzacks were about to attack, but the two zords instantly killed the charging Kelzacks with only their fists.

The Alien is shocked.

"KELZAKS IN FORMATION!" He shouted.

Soon the three Kelzaks made a Triangle and the alien jumped up and sat down.

Max saw his belt glowing and opened it. He pulled out a Gosei Card with Titanus on it.

"A Titanus card?" said Max.

Jazar's voice is heard.

"That ninja friend of yours is giving you access to Titanus." Said Jazar.

Max opened up the Gosei Weapon Summoner and placed it inside.

"Time to make good use of it." Said Max.

He closed the device.

"Titanus." Said the device.

Soon Titanus appeared.

The alien and the kelzaks are shocked.  
>"What is that thing?" said the alien.<p>

The Dragonzord fired missles at the alien.

"You're worse nightmare." Said Max.

His zord jumped inside Titanus.

The Dragonzord combined with the Megazord.

The Kelzacks stepped back in fear.

"That's not good." Said the alien.

"LOCK ON AND FIRE ALL WEAPONS!" yelled Max.

The New Ultrazord Blasted all its power at the four and blasted them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Alien shouted as he and the Kelzaks fell and exploded.

"That was great, now if we can just continue to enjoy our honeymoon. But we're trapped on a different Hawaii Island." Said Roxanne.

Max looked at the ocean and got an idea.

"I wonder." Said Max.

Roxanne is confused.

Later; the combined Ultrazord was sailing on the water as Roxanne was also in the cockpit.

"Hey, it is possible." Said Max.

Roxanne smiled and kissed her husband.


	8. Professor Colossal and Salem Saberhagen

Back at Toon Manor; Duncan opened the mailbox and pulled out a bunch of mail. He entered the mansion's kitchen and sat down at the table and went through the mail. He saw a Hawaii post card and read it as Shadow entered the kitchen.

"Post card from the married couple?" said Shadow.

"Yeah, Max now has new Gosei Weapons." Said Duncan.

Shadow is shocked.

"What?" said Shadow.

"Yeah, they're called the Gosei Fighters." Said Duncan.

Shadow is shocked.

"Gosei Fighters?" said Shadow.

"Yep." Said Duncan.

He saw a box on the table.

"And what's with this box?" said Duncan.

"Get your tail out of my face fur ball." Said a Dana Snyder voice.

"No, get your ears out of my butt, cotton tail. It's a wonder how you look like Doctor Colossal." Said a Nick Bakay voice.

Randy entered the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

He saw the box.

"Sonic got two new pets from a pet store." Said Randy.

Suddenly; a white rabbit with black ears and feet with a black circle on his right eye, and wearing a purple cape jumped out of the box.

"It's starting to smell like cat in there." The rabbit with the Dana Snyder voice said.

A black cat poked his head out looking mad.

"You're one to talk. And you haven't showered in weeks." The cat with the Nick Bakay voice said.

"Hey, I was turned into a rabbit last week." Said the rabbit.

"Okay, okay, don't make me get a carrot to calm you down." Said the cat.

Shadow and Duncan became shocked.

"Hey, I was with the blue hedgehog when this happened." Randy said before leaving.

"Who are you?" said Duncan.

"Good question. I'm Professor Colossal, and this is Salem Saberhagen." The rabbit known as Professor Colossal said.

"And how are you talking?" said Duncan.

"I was a warlock who was sentenced to 100 years as a cat. But I kept getting into trouble that I was giving 50 more years for each crime I committed." The cat known as Salem said.

"And I was a villain turned into a rabbit." Said Professor Colossal.

"And why are you here?" said Duncan.

The two animals smiled.

"We were adopted by Sonic." Said Colossal, "Shortly after I was turned into a rabbit, I was on the streets for 2 hours before I was placed in a pet shop."

Salem started to cry.

"My original owners kicked me out for causing lots of trouble. Then 2 days later, I was taken to the same pet shop." Said Salem.

"What kind of trouble?" said Shadow.

**Flashback**

Salem was standing in front of a closet door as lightning struck on the other side.

"Hello?" said Salem.

The door opened and lots of dollar bills came flying out.

Salem became excited.

"OH-HO-HO YES! OH YES, YES! MY PRAYERS ARE ANSWERED!" Salem said as he grabbed some dollar bills, "Fifteen, twenty."

**End Flashback**

"I spent all the money at a sushi joint and was instantly kicked out." Said Salem.

Everyone was shocked.

"I don't think I'm going to get used to this." Said Shadow.

"Me neither." Said Duncan.

Sonic came in and saw the cat and rabbit.

"Awe, my babies have left the box." Said Sonic.

Duncan became shocked.

"Dude seriously?" said Duncan.

Sonic grabbed Colossal and Salem and left the kitchen.

The two friends looked at each other.

"Seriously weird." Shadow said.

"Yep." Duncan said.


End file.
